burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Go West!
Go West! is a Race in Burnout Paradise. Strategy This race follows a very typical route style for all Race events that start in the upper region of the city area that head to the Wind Farm (as far as the route in the country is concerned). Start the race by heading up the winding road of West Crawford, where the straight portions offer some Takedown opportunities. You will then head into a tunnel, where you have a choice. You can either go into the road tunnel, or head to the right and take the railway. The railway route will be elaborated on shortly, but only take it if you have a particularly speedy vehicle. Railway Route If you're entering the railway tunnel, be careful of the parked carriage that can cause some problems. This route works for all Boost types, but Stunt cars will benefit most. Heading through the tunnel will cause vehicles of any type to use up a lot of their boost (unless you're using the Carson Extreme Hot Rod), however the rusted bridge ahead can help top up the boost. You can choose to either take the sloping ramp, however the car can touch the ramp several times, so another strategy is to skip the entrance and use the gap in the middle of the bridge to drop down onto it. Head up the ramp on the other side of the bridge, and then uphill beside Lewis Pass to the grey bridge. Take the small ramp for a small top up, and then down another ramp (this one is much steeper) and up the other side. Head under the Read Lane tunnel and use the ramps to add small jets of boost. Head to the right and take the ramp onto the yellow bridge, then head off and onto the right dirt ramp, and take another dirt ramp on the right. The three billboards here should aid Aggression cars. Stick to the right wall to avoid the Split Ramps, and take the shortcut to shoot out onto Uphill Drive. Follow it to get to the finish. Road Route Taking the road tunnel back on West Crawford offers ample Takedown potential, but be careful of traffic vehicles that can be disguised in the madness. When you come out of the tunnel and towards Silver Lake, be careful of the off-road routes that will take you south, where you need to go West (hence the name of the Race). When you get to East Lake Drive or Nelson Way, take a right. If you're driving a fast car, it is possible to cut the corner on the inside. Dodge the traffic until you get to the Cannon Pass intersection. You can cut the corner by cutting through the parking lot, but be careful not to hit any parked cars. Heading up Cannon, don't take the dirt paths on the right as they will put you out heading East on Nelson Way. Instead, you will want to head left down the same road and head down to Uphill Drive for the final leg of the race. Heading there, you can take a small off road route on the right to cut the corner, but ignore the earlier one over The Devil's Tongue on the left. When you get to the Uphill intersection, you can also jump over the bridge to avoid slowing down, however the bridge is narrow, so it may be difficult. The best way to take it is to head directly for the Billboard in the middle of the bridge. The railway shortcut mentioned earlier ends here. Head up Uphill Drive's twisting corners to finish at the Wind Farm, but be careful of holes in the walls along the way. Video